Yami v Hikari – Who does truth hurt more?
by Goku-Benji
Summary: Ryou'sxBakura's torment
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I wish Yugi were mine..t'would be the day.  
  
Thoughts: ^text^ Speech: "Text"  
  
Yami v. Hikari - Who does truth hurt more?  
  
It was hard for Ryou to acknowledge at first. All the lonely times he'd sit up in his room, shrinking inside himself every time he heard his voice, saw his shadow fall over the doorway, he often felt as though his Yami would rather be back in ancient Egypt then here with him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^What have I done to deserve such resentment from my Yami?^ Ryou lay in his room, shivering on the bed as a breeze sent the drapes dancing. His eyes seemed cold and steely now as he remembered all the weary times he'd felt rejected, but then these thoughts were overpowered by his unconditional love for his Bakura, and it wasn't as if he couldn't think of a single time the hikari was left in the position where he relied on Bakura to bail him out, and every now and then his Yami nurtured him, attended to his special needs, and maybe for a brief moment, had shown compassion. No doubt he was cruel, and resented being trapped in the body of one he considered to be too meagre to say boo to a goose, but still he stayed. Maybe Bakura was the disregarded Tenshi no Hikari that Ryou always needed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^Is that all I am to the world? Just some nothingness to the dark?^ Ryou often asked himself why he couldn't just be himself, why he was resented. When it came down to it, it would seem that he thought he had it hard, and was just pushed to the side of even his own life. As the sun slowly dropped down behind the horizon, leaving an array of misplaced orange and yellow sunbeams to slowly die out. His heart sank every time the sun buried itself in the earth, little did he know that his Yami went through much of the same torment every time the day drew to an end. He often reminisced about being back in Egypt and watching the sun fall. He did care for his Hikari, but bitterness ran through his very veins whenever he saw the absurd actions that ryou took everyday. He resented the way he looked. He was so powerfiul and strong, and here was his beloved yet weedy hikari, barely a third of his weight. He couldn't help but choose to grow weary and weak from his predicament, or feel powerful and angry. This Yami failed to be a whimper when he could be a roar.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou failed to realize, as he pulled his knees into his chest and lay his head on top of them, with the lonesome tears of woe rolling down his soft cheek, that Bakura often sat in solitary in the neighbouring room, his heart breaking in two as he searched within himself in desperation for the courage to admit his feelings to his beloved hikari, he longed to reach out to him, wipe his tears away. He agonized over ideas of what may be keeping him back. In the moonlight there would often be a glisten in his eye, before the dull grey film of tears began to flow, the salty drops stopping for a brief moment on his lip, before dripping of his chin and fading away into the empty sheets.  
  
Argh ok people I'd love some reviews, this is like, my very fist ever ficcie, I'm still unsure if I've got my characters and roles right but let me know what you think and tips would be triff. 


	2. SPAM

Disclaimer: nope I don't own YGO On a lighter note - through a fellow friend/ficcie writer, I choose SPAM related incidents!!! Thought: ^Text^ Speech: "Text"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou awoke to find that, through what he found to be the most weary nights of his life so far, that he had actually managed to sleep. For so long his mind had ticked over the night before, wandering what he should do, what decisions to make. He couldn't remember if he had tired himself out or cried himself to sleep. He found it hard to open his eyes after the evenings events and struggled to focus when he finally opened them. He awoke to see Yami grinning at him in a somewhat demonic fashion. Then again, he'd always struggled to determine whether this were a demonic or innocent face set before him.  
"What...what are you doing Yami?"  
"Looking! Looking haaaard."  
"What for? I have nothing of yours."  
"Spam..Need Spam Ryou, help me find my Spam."  
'Yami?"  
  
Yami nodded attentively.  
"Get out now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Yami half jumps, and is half thrown out of the disgruntled and somewhat confused Ryou's room, the pharaoh turns his attention to the bathroom. It seems that poor Yami has abandoned any kind of rational thought, and is desperately searching even the most unlikely of places for his vile tinned food produce. Checking under such cleansing objects as a stained, hairy and discarded flannel, a sponge that looked like something Bakura cooked, as well as feeling like something he cooked, and coming back redundant of any kind of tin, he decided that perhaps he should revise his tactics in order to succeed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Yugi woke abruptly from his ponderous sleep, dreaming of the millennium puzzle spinning in his hand before disappearing, then reappearing again on his other hand, [a dream almost as redundant as Yami's search] to the repetitive drumming on his bedroom door, he was reluctant to answer, that was, until the aibou heard Yami's voice excitedly begging him to help. He took a deep sigh, knowing that this may well have a relation to the many spam related incidents that had taken place the evening before, and swung the door open., startling his hikari for the slightest moment, before pulling on an old oil stained pair of Jeans he'd forgotten about for nigh two months, and joined the one man party in the search for spam. ^The things I do for love^ Yugi smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hold on to your hats people - the next chappie's bound to be exploding with, ergh... Spamness. 


	3. Spam Continued

Disclaimer : Don't own zip of any YGO copyrighted or otherwise not-allowed- to write-about-err-stuff.  
  
The Spam search continues..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dragged down the stairs to tear the living room and, surprisingly, the un- searched kitchen apart, Yugi gently hums a song that many Vikings from Ye Olde Montye Pythone used to sing, it sounded somewhat repetitive. The television fizzed and hissed at the aibou, as if it was about to explode in his fac., The gentle hum of Saturday morning traffic seemed to transfix Yugi for a moment, he stared out the window, a longing look in his eye that seemed to Glisten in the sunlight, yet darken at the sight of the figure staring back at him in the glass. His reflection left him wandering about who he was before. He was confused about everything, he loved the way he looked, his broad chest and smooth toned stomach looking somewhat emphasised in the shirt he'd grabbed on his descent downstairs, must have been one of Yami's, but couldn't compare it to anything else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You're not looking Yugi!!" Yami yelled at him from the debris of cushions he'd flung from one part of the room, consequently confusing the poor hikari into believing he hadn't looked under the fresh pile of cushions, and throwing them over his shoulder, into a fresh pile. He stopped for a short spam-deprived moment to look at his Yami in awe. He felt close to him even in the rare occasion that they disagreed.  
As Yugi snapped out of his trance, he stepped back to turn towards his beloved, innocent hikari. As he turned, he tapped the side of something spam-shaped with his small toe, and bent down for a closer inspection.  
"Think fast, Yam." As the tinned condiment bounced off his head, Yami's face turned beet, once again, he'd left his spam collection, which ranged from spam to spam, not to mention spam, in the usual place - the floor in front of his makeshift shrine of spam-man This sculpture was considerably good considering that no- one actually knew what spam-man looked like, or even if he ever existed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Erm - that there's my attempt of comedy. As you can see, it may well need some work, but hey! Read it, review it, let me know what you think. Buh bye now.. 


End file.
